elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sybille Stentor
Sybille Stentor is a Breton vampire serving as the court wizard of the Blue Palace, in Solitude. Background Sybille is the Court Wizard of Solitude in the Blue Palace and has served the Jarls there for over twenty years.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide She first served Torygg's father, Istlod, and has continued to serve his family since. She had a hand in raising Torygg when he was very young. Personality She has an ominous habit involving Solitude prisoners. According to Ahtar, she periodically takes a "volunteer" from the Castle Dour dungeon. Melaran makes reference to this as well, noting that one does well to avoid being thrown in the dungeons when she is on a "bad day," as the headsman's axe, "...may not be the worst way that Solitude Jail prisoners die". While it is left unsaid, it stands to reason that this is her method of feeding. Sybille is shown to be impatient, incredibly insightful, and maybe somewhat paranoid and sadistic. She seemed to be very loyal to the High King and his father, and stated she was proud to have raised him. While her status as a vampire might mean that it was simply a ruse to maintain her position, and thus her influence and possibly food supply from the prisoners in the dungeon, her affection seems genuine. If the Dragonborn raises her disposition towards them, she begins to act noticeable kinder towards them, occasionally flirting and offering less harsh dialogue, such as calling saying "What do you need, handsome?" and "It's been a pleasure." Quotes *''"Be quick. I have little patience for mundane concerns."'' * "I have so very many ways to deal with people, very few of them pleasant." *''"You're trying my patience."'' * "Surely you have something better to do." *''"Stay guarded. You never know what could be out there."'' Interactions If Sybille is killed somehow, she is replaced by Melaran as Court Wizard. Sometimes, he comments on the Dragonborn's involvement in her replacement. She is relatively insignificant and is not connected to any quests save for the order to eradicate a vampire lair. Dawnguard After downloading , her appearance changes slightly to match the new textures of vampires; this can be seen by looking at her eyes. She will never reference her condition or speak to the Dragonborn about it, although the Dragonborn may comment on how young she looks to which she will reply that she has simply "aged well". Services She offers Expert-level Destruction training and also sells various spell tomes, robes, and other mage accouterments. Quests Kill the Leader of Pinemoon Cave Dispatch the vampires hiding out there. Trivia *Oddly enough, she doesn't recognize the Dragonborn's vampirism, as she doesn't have any unique dialogue options concerning that particular topic. *Like all vampires and consequently the undead, she does not show the effects of the Detect Life spell and drops vampire dust on death. *She is resistant to the Restoration spell Healing Hands, as are all vampires. *Even though she is a vampire herself, she will still attack the Dragonborn if they are on stage four of vampirism and if is not installed. *Despite being a trainer in Destruction, when the leader of Pinemoon Cave is killed for her, she gives a one-point boost to Illusion. *Completing The Wolf Queen Awakened will cause Sybille to walk away from the throne room and into her nearby room. She will henceforth sleep in her bed and not stir from it except for the brief sequence when Viarmo recites King Olaf's poem during Tending the Flames. Appearances * References ru:Сибилла Стентор de:Sybille Stentor Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Vampires Category:Skyrim: Undead